If I'm Not Here When You Get Home
by ElectraGoob
Summary: Military AU: Gray Fullbuster was considered a cold-hearted soldier for the longest time. But now he has someone in his life who makes coming home very precious. But will the war overseas take everything away from him?


Part 1: Not So Special Days

The day he met her was the rainiest day he had ever seen. Her steely-blue eyes mirrored the water in the ocean beside them. He had been in the army for a few years, but had never been deployed. She was in the navy and was just coming home on furlough. Her pink umbrella contrasted with her expression in a shocking way. They spoke briefly before parting ways.

The next time he saw her, she had been recruited into the army and worked in the main offices of the base he was stationed at. The two became friends and her demeanor slowly began to change. What was once a stone-faced, gloomy woman, was now a bright, cheerful woman. She was accepted into his group of friends and they spent more and more time together.

It was not surprise to him when she confessed her feelings at the Soldier's Formal. She was less than subtle with her advances toward him up to that point. While it did seem off setting to others, he found it as a breath of fresh air in comparison to his life.

He was considered the cold-hearted soldier. He was unwilling to show his emotions to anyone.

But the war overseas was threatening to hit close to home. Both their names came up on the draft, they left immediately for Alvarez.

After a long and dangerous war, the two returned home with their friends. This time, they returned as a couple. Her heart had reached his and, little by little, melted his cold demeanor.

She left the army to open a small rental business in Magnolia, the same town they first met in. He moved in with her and the two were truly happy.

He would wake up at 6 in the morning, kiss her when she rolled over and whispered "have a good day" in her groggy voice, and leave for work. He would spend the whole day at his post and enjoy a few laughs with his friends.

When his day was over, he would walk in the door and find a notepad on the kitchen counter.

"Gray-Sama,

If I am not here when you get home, I went next door to deliver some soup to Mrs. O'Hara, she's been feeling ill recently. The laundry is in the washing machine, please transfer it into the dryer and pull out the delicates. Dinner is in the oven, so please be patient. But if you cannot make it to dinner, there are cookies in the cookie jar for you.

I love you,

Juvia"

"Gray-Sama,

If I am not here when you get home, I had to go shopping, someone decided to eat all the bread without telling me. The mail is on the table, I assume there are bills there. We need to sit down tonight and figure out our finances. Dinner is in the slow cooker, so please be patient. There are fresh cookies in the jar for you just in case.

I love you,

Juvia"

"Gray-Sama,

If I am not here when you get home, there was an accident across the street, Samuel Simpson was hit by a car and I am watching Delilah for Jack and Joe until they get home. He should be fine, thank goodness. I haven't started dinner, but you can order pizza for us if you want. We're also almost out of cookies in the jar, so go easy on them tonight.

I love you,

Juvia"

"Gray-Sama,

If I am not here when you get home, I am still at work. I had to run home earlier today to write this note for you. There were dozens of tourists on the beach today and the store needed extra help. If you can handle dinner, I'd really appreciate it.

I love you,

Juvia"

After a year of living together, Gray decided it was time to move forward.

* * *

Part 2: Making Days Special

He got up at 5:45 that morning, Juvia rolled over and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are you getting up so early?" she moaned, grabbing the hem of his night shirt.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I forgot to do something last night, I'll see you tonight."

"Mmm, have a good day," she smiled as she returned the kiss.

Gray grabbed a sticky note and scribbled a note on it and stuck it to the fridge handle. He then texted his friend Natsu and continued to prepare for the day.

When Juvia woke up an hour later she squinted at the rising sun. Its beams of light were right on her pillow. She swung her feet off the bed and stood up. Her eyes focused on a sticky note on her vanity mirror. She walked over and grabbed the brush that sat in front of a picture of herself and all her friends at the base. As she brushed her hair she read the sticky note.

"Juvia,

If I am not here when you wake up, I have gone to work already. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known and I cannot wait to see your face again.

I love you,

Gray"

Juvia smiled and walked into the bathroom. On the back of the toilet seat was another sticky note. She sighed and looked at the note.

"Juvia,

If I am not here when you get ready for the day, then you can take the smelliest dump you can muster. I know you've got it in you, I share the same bed.

I love you,

Gray"

A small blush graced her face as she brushed her teeth and thought of how she could get him back for that one. She walked to the closet to find her clothes, instead she found another note.

"Juvia,

If I am not here when you get dressed, I think you should wear your white sundress with the pink flowers on it. The one you wore on our first date in Magnolia. I made sure to pull it to the front for you.

I love you,

Gray"

She opened the closet door to find the dress with her matching sunhat and sandals waiting for her. She put them on and looked into the mirror. The smile on her face would not go away for anything. She was the happiest woman in the world.

She nearly ran to the kitchen and began to make her breakfast, but stopped at the refrigerator. There was another sticky note waiting for her.

"Juvia,

If I am not here when you come to eat, I made you breakfast. It's in here waiting for you. I hope you like it, I know it's not much.

I love you,

Gray"

Inside she found a plate of eggs and a tall glass of milk. She gladly took both and enjoyed her breakfast. She walked across the living room, keeping an eye out for more notes. She raised her eyebrows when she found none. She reached for her purse and keys and smiled wider when she felt the paper crumple beneath her fingers. On her keys was another note.

"Juvia

If I am not here when you leave for work, I hope you have a great day. Rent a lot of stuff to people, stay safe, and DAMN you look hot!

I love you,

Gray"

Juvia let out a giggle as she left their home. She was going to have a very good day.

When she got to work, her coworker, Wendy, handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" Juvia asked as she slit the top of the envelope open.

"I don't know, I found this here when I got here with a sticky note on it saying "For Juvia Lockser."

Juvia smiled and opened the folded piece of paper which was inside the envelope open. She stood there in silence as she read.

"The day we met was not that special. It was raining. It was gloomy. And I honestly was a little scared of you.

The day you became my friend was also not that special. It was just another day. The sun was shining and it was cool outside. You wore a blue and white dress and greeted me and my friends with a big smile. It was nice to see you happy.

The day you became an important friend to me was not special either. We were training on an island, and you were facing a much more difficult challenge. And yet, you resolved to complete the work you were assigned to do no matter what, without harming anyone else in the process. I admire that about you. And seeing you put that philosophy to work when I especially needed your help made me realize just how special you were.

The day we became partners was not special. We were given our orders. We were sent overseas to work together to win against Tartaros. We all almost lost you, but you came through in the end. No one else could have possibly been able to make the decisions you made so easily. Your mind, your strength, you as a whole; you are an amazing woman.

The day I realized I needed you to stay with me was not that special. We were all in mourning of that battle. We lost friends and family. But we had to move forward. And you stood beside me. You helped me stand on my feet and take those steps forward. If you weren't there, I would have gone nowhere.

The day I knew I loved you was not special either. You smiled through the pain. You put everyone's needs above yourself. You showed your love for me in your actions. And I knew that I didn't deserve someone like you, but I would be damned if I didn't try.

You always make each day special for me. Every day, we have the same regiment. Every day we do the same things. But every day you give me something more. You give me notes telling me different stories. You remind me that you care about me and want to see me well fed and happy. Most important of all, you show me that you love me.

And that is what I want to do today.

I want to make this day special.

I love you,

Gray"

Juvia folded the paper and wiped a tear from her eye. Wendy looked over her shoulder at her boss and smiled, "Is everything okay?"

Juvia nodded as she tried to compose herself. "Everything is perfect."

Juvia got home at the same time as always. She hung up her keys next to the sticky note and placed her purse on the table in the entryway. She sighed and began to take off her shoes when the house phone rang.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Come to the place where you both met," said a woman's voice.

"Who is this?" Juvia responded, eyebrows furrowed curiously.

"He's waiting for you, Juvia," the voice responded before hanging up.

She put the phone down and looked over toward the door. _What is that boy planning_ , she wondered as she grabbed her keys once more.

When she got to the docks, Lucy was standing there with an envelope in her hands.

"Did Gray-Sama ask you to do this?" Juvia asked as she took the paper.

"I am not allowed to say," Lucy said with a devilish smile and a wink.

Juvia glared slightly at her friend as she opened the letter.

"Juvia,

If I'm not there when you get there, I am still at work. Come to your old office."

Juvia's lips formed a frown.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"He wants me to meet him at my old office," Juvia confided, placing the letter back in the envelope.

Lucy clapped her hands and began to giggle, "Go!" she nearly squealed.

Juvia's eyes shot open and she could feel her insides doing flip-flops. "Is he—"

"Shut up," Lucy interrupted, holding her index fingers up, "and go!" she pointed toward the base with those same fingers.

Juvia wasted no time in getting to the base. She rushed through the hallways until she reached her old office. She held her breath and opened the door.

Inside she found Natsu sitting on the desk, reading a magazine.

"Natsu?" Juvia questioned as she scanned the room for Gray.

"Juvia," Natsu faked surprise, "what are you doing here?"

Juvia caught on immediately. "Gray-Sama asked me to come to this office. Do you know anything about it?"

"Hmm," Natsu faked thinking about what she said, making Juvia laugh out loud. "I have not seen him recently… OH! But he _did_ give me _this_ ," he held out another envelope for Juvia to take, "to give to you if I saw you."

Juvia grabbed the envelope from his hand and tore it open.

"Juvia,

If I am not there when you get here, I have gone to get dinner for tonight. Meet me at the café we went to so often before we were deployed."

Juvia folded the paper once more and sighed, "If he sends me to Alvarez for this stupid scavenger hunt, I'm going to kill him."

Natsu laughed as he swung his legs beneath him. "Where's he sending you now?"

Juvia eyed her friend carefully, "the café."

Natsu threw his hands up in exasperation, "REALLY?! HE SENDING YOU _THERE_?!"

Juvia blinked, trying to wrap her head around why he said that. "I'm going to leave now."

She walked into the café and scanned the people at the tables. There was one lone table in the center of the room with one face she knew. She walked over and took the seat opposite them.

"Juvia, how are you?" Erza smiled at her.

"You called me earlier," Juvia accused right off the bat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Erza said, looking away.

"Anyway," Juvia changed the subject, knowing she had her friend nailed. "Gray-Sama sent me here on a crazy scavenger hunt. I think he's going to—"

"Juvia!" the barista called out into the café. Juvia turned around to find a man with a beverage in his hand with her name on it. She looked around the room before getting up to claim the drink. The man at the counter handed her an envelope as she took the cup. Juvia nodded and took her drink and letter to Erza's table.

"Juvia,

If I am not there when you get here, I have already left. This is where we got our breakfast the morning we deployed for Alvarez. By the time we come back here, we will have gone from friends to something much more. We have done so much together since that time, you started a business and we got a house. And that is where I want to see you, in our home, where we are meant to be."

Juvia took her drink and held it in her hands.

"Where to next?" Erza asked.

Juvia smiled at the familiar drink before taking a drink. "Home."

She picked up her purse and keys and left the café. She drove home and parked in the driveway. She turned off the ignition and looked at their home. There were rose bushes in front of their porch, a bird feeder in the tree, a hammock attached to the house and the tree, green grass, and a cobblestone walkway up to the porch from the driveway. Juvia got out of her car and admired their home for a moment. She pulled out her keys and walked up to the front porch. She unlocked the door and pushed it inward. The sun was setting, the orange lights from the sun spread across the kitchen into the living room. A sun catcher made a rainbow on their coffee table, illuminating the coasters sitting there. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the notebook that was on the counter.

"Juvia,

If I am not here when you get home, know that I love you and always will. When I am away from you physically, I hold you close to me in my heart. This is our home and this is where we are happy. This is where every special day begins and ends. There are also cookies in the jar if you are hungry.

I love you,

Gray"

Juvia wiped a tear from her eye for the millionth time that day. She was more happy now than ever before. The sounds of the crashing waves beyond their backyard, the light from the sunset painting their home a brilliant gold, the warmth from the very center of their hearts warming their home, it all was perfect.

"Juvia," a voice called from the hallway.

She turned around to find Gray standing in the darkened hallway with a cheeky grin on his face. She wasted no time in throwing herself in his arms and kissing him.

"This has been the best day ever," she giggled as she continued to kiss him.

"That's great," Gray said, returning her kisses.

Juvia pulled away at last and took his hands in her own, "Oh, Gray-Sama, I love you so much!"

"And I love you too," Gray said squeezing her hands. "Which is why I wanted to make this day so special."

"Why is that?" Juvia asked as he led her to their back porch.

"I know you read all those letters," Gray said as he led her to the beach. "And I want you to know that I meant every word of it."

"It was very eloquently worded, Gray-Sama," Juvia giggled.

"I might have had a little help," Gray said, a blush crossing his face.

"I'll be sure to thank Lucy," Juvia teased as they made their way to a blanket on the sand. It was surrounded by tiki torches, creating a soft glow all around it.

"I thought we could sit and watch the stars come out," Gray said, sitting them both down on the blanket.

"Like we do almost every night all summer," Juvia said with a smile.

"There's no reason to change something when it's already perfect," Gray said, looking up at the sky.

"I know what you mean," Juvia said following his gaze.

"Well," Gray said with a laugh, "There is one perfect thing that I want to change."

Juvia looked over at Gray with a questioning look, "What's that?"

"Your last name," he said with a cheeky grin.

Juvia stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she spoke up. "That's how you're going to do it?"

"What?"

"That's how you're going to propose?" she turned to face him and crossed her arms, "You send me on this amazing trip down memory lane, tell me how much you love me, and you top it off with a dumb joke for the most important question of my life?!"

Gray blinked a couple times, "Yes."

Juvia held his gaze for a few moments more, "Yes."

"Yes?" Gray repeated uneasily.

"Yes," Juvia repeated once more.

"Are you saying 'yes' because you're mad at me for proposing to you in the form of a joke or are you saying—"

"I'm saying," Juvia said staring at Gray as seriously as she could, "I am amazed that you proposed to me in that manner, but my answer is yes."

"Cool," Gray said laying down and staring at the skies.

Juvia looked at her fiancé and then looked toward the skies. "We should eat dinner soon."

"Okay," Gray said staring at the stars, "first one to spot a shooting star doesn't have to cook."

"You're on," Juvia said laying down on the blanket.

They were married that spring.

But the war was not over. The army of Alverez rose up once more against Fiore.

* * *

Part 3: Dark Days of Trial

Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Levy, and many other friends close to Juvia were being sent overseas. It nearly tore her heart in two when Gray held up the letter to his wife one night before dinner.

"I leave in ten days," he said as he handed her the letter.

"When will you be back," she asked as she read over the letter.

"Fourteen months," he answered.

Juvia placed the letter on the counter and took his hands in hers. "We've never been apart for that long. Not since we met, that is."

"I know," Gray said kissing her fingers, "And not a day will go by where I won't miss you terribly."

Ten days passed and Gray got on the plane. Juvia spent the next week sitting on the sand watching the stars. She sent him a letter every week with an update on what was happening in Magnolia.

Juvia woke that typical day. She did everything as she always did on a typical day. She came home to her empty home as she always did on a typical day. But what she was not expecting was a phone call on her answering machine from the base.

"Mrs. Fullbuster, this is Evergreen, we need you at the base as soon as you can possibly come in. Thank you."

Her heart dropped out of her chest. She could feel her face going numb as she fumbled with her keys. She couldn't even remember going into the base, let alone walking into the office.

Makarov, the general of the base, was waiting for her.

"Mrs. Fullbuster," he started, "Juvia…"

"What's happened to Gray-Sama?!" she blurted.

"He's been captured."

The sun no longer danced across the living room. The sea no longer moved with life. The skies no longer shone a brilliant blue. Everything was dark. Everything was cold.

She wore her hair in a tight bun. She no longer worked in the front of the rental shop. She still cared for those around her, but her home was closed to all visitors.

* * *

Part 4: Typical Days of Warmth and Sunlight

Three years passed, Gray Fullbuster was considered Missing in Action. Juvia Fullbuster, his wife, was considered a widow.

When he walked up the driveway he took in the state of the home.

The bushes were well kept, the bird-feeder was full, the hammock looked recently used, the grass was slightly trampled from little feet and bicycle tires, and the cobblestone walkway was weeded. It looked pristine.

We walked into the living room and found it clean and tidy. The kitchen looked used and cared for. He almost was worried the former residents had moved out or had at least moved on. He glanced around the home nearly selfishly wishing it had fallen to disrepair. However, the warmth and familiarity of the home was enough to make him happy. On the kitchen counter was a notebook.

He opened the book and began to read:

"Gray-Sama

I love you. Come home soon.

Juvia"

"Gray-Sama,

I miss you. I love you.

Juvia"

"Gray-Sama

Please stay safe.

I love you

Juvia"

For pages and pages, similar messages were scribbled from the top to bottom. Eventually, the messages became longer.

She began to tell of friends coming to visit.

She told of new friends being made.

She told of a new young family in the neighborhood.

Birth announcements and engagements began to pop up.

News of sickness, death, parties, visits, trips, and daily happenings were scrawled from page to page.

And they all started the same way:

"Gray-Sama,

If I am not home when you get here"

And they were all signed the same way:

"I love you,

Juvia"

She knew he would come home someday. She always knew.

It was evident in her words.

He continued to read until he reached the most recent page:

"Gray-Sama,

If I am not home when you get here, I have gone to the store. Someone ate all the bread without telling me. I also saw someone at the rental shop who looked just like a narwhal. I kid you not, he had a horn on his head and he was so white I thought we could use him as a lighthouse! Dinner is in the oven, so please be patient until I get home. There are fresh cookies in the jar if you get too hungry.

I love you

Juvia"

His reading was interrupted by the loud thud on the floor. He turned around and met steely-blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hello," he said with a small smile.

She continued to stare for a moment before nodding toward the cookie jar. "Have you had any yet?" she asked as she picked up the bag she dropped.

"Not yet," he said placing the notebook on the counter and opening the jar.

"Made them last night, but they're still moist," she began to put the groceries away.

He put the entire cookie in his mouth and nodded, "They're good," he mumbled through the dough.

After a moment of silence between the two of them, Juvia stopped and placed her hands on the counter, leaning over it. "Are you really here?"

He looked up at her, fumbling with his hat. "I think so."

Juvia turned suddenly, tears streaming down her face, "Prove it!"

Gray wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as deeply has he could.

After so many years of waiting, the widow was reunited with her husband. The prisoner of war was reunited with his wife. The home she protected while he was away welcomed his tired body. The heart she protected while he was away began to heal his broken soul. The life she refused to give up while he was away shielded him from the terrors of his past.

All was right with the world.

All because she was _**there**_ when he got home.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

This is what happens when you watch too many soldier return videos... you get stories like this.


End file.
